Trapped
by Ashleopard
Summary: During the Battle of Hogwarts, Ron and Hermione get trapped in the Room of Requirements. ONE-SHOT. Rated for a reason!


**Background: Say Hermione and Ron didn't kiss in the Chamber of Secrets (or in front of Harry), but kept their feelings secret. But as they go to meet Harry in the Room of Requirement, they find themselves trapped. That's basically it.**

**A/N: I found a prompt generator online and that's where the prompt came from so… yup. :3 Enjoy!**

Prompt: "A Sidekick gets trapped with a Sidekick."

**Hermione's POV**

"Come on, Hermione!" Ron yelled from a few feet ahead of me. We were sprinting through the crumbling walls of Hogwarts, determined to get to the Room of Requirements where we'd seen Harry disappear on the Marauders Map. But after nearly a non-stop day or running and fighting (and not to mention the fact my head was swimming with worry and fear for the boy in front of me) I was drop-dead exhausted.

I'd never told Ron how I felt about him. Our seven years of friendship had been just that – friendship. But for the last few years something had been changing between us. At first I hadn't understood, but now it was crystal clear. And if Ron got hurt tonight, I wasn't sure I'd be able to live with myself.

We reached the wall where the door should have been. I stopped and closed my eyes, concentrating deeply. _Harry… we need to find Harry…_ I thought. But when I opened my eyes, it was still a plain wall. Ron was staring at it, bemused. _Oh, come on! _I sighed. _You know what we need. Now open up!_

To my surprise, that worked. A door appeared dramatically on the wall. With a glance at Ron, we moved in sync to push the door open and enter whatever the room had to offer. I was expecting maybe a random room with lots of stuff or maybe the D.A. Headquarters. Heck, I'd even thought a bathroom, but not this.

It was a small, empty room with plain gray walls. There was only once piece of furniture in the middle: a queen-sized bed that took up half the room.

"Bloody hell!" Ron breathed. "I reckon Harry isn't here."

I agreed. "Let's go back and try again," I suggested and turned back to the closed door. But when I tried to open it, it wouldn't budge. "Ron," I gasped, "the door… it's locked!"

Ron took his turn at the door and tried with all his might to open it. It was a vain attempt. "We're trapped," he growled under his breath.

"The Room of Requirement has never trapped us before… there must be a logical explanation," I said in the most Hermione-like voice I could manage in order to hide my panic. "Well, what did you ask it for?"

"Wherever Harry went," Ron's fingers slid over the wall. "I doubt that's what it gave us, though. What were you thinking?"

For a split second, I'd been captivated by his fingers as they roamed the wall; smoothly with more care than what was required for the cement. _What was I thinking? _I had to ask myself. _I told it that it knew what we needed… but why on earth would it give us-_

"Oh!" I yelped as realization hit me. Ron's head shot to look at me. I ran a list of synonyms for the room through my head. _We can't leave, it's secluded, quiet, has a bed, and has me and Ron in it. _That only made it obvious enough. I needed somewhere I could tell Ron about I felt about him before one of us died tonight. It wasn't going to let us out until I came clean… most likely embarrassing myself in the process. What if he didn't feel the same way about me, and I was just throwing away our perfectly lovely friendship?

But something told me otherwise, because unless I'd been misinterpreting Ron's body language for the last year, he had to feel the same way. That night at Grimmauld Place… his voice from the dungeon as I was being torture at Malfoy Manner… the dance at the wedding… it had to be something!

Ron was still staring at me, slightly concerned now. "What is it, Hermione?" he asked and moved so he was just two feet away from me. My breath caught in my throat at his closeness, thinking about everything I'd been imagining since the beginning of sixth year.

"There's something I have to say," I told him so boldly I surprised myself. "Well, obviously there's a war going on out there and either of us could die at any minute…" – we both flinched – "…and if you were to never know this… I don't think I'd be able to live or die with myself." My voice was climbing the octave. I paused and took deep breaths to calm myself.

"Well, what is it?" he urged after five dragging seconds. His beautiful blue eyes were alight with anxiety and… and was that hope? There was an emotion in his face that I'd never seen before. It both scared and thrilled me at the same time.

"Ron," – oh Merlin's pants, what was I saying?! – "I… I think I kind of… love you." Wait… _love_? I thought I'd been going to say like… _What's the difference? _Part of my brain screamed. _It's only the truth. _

He blinked at me, astounded. "You love me?" he asked in disbelief. I couldn't read his face at all. "Let me just get this straight. You – Hermione Granger – love me – Ron Weasley. Is that what you're saying?"

"Oh, drag it out, why don't you?" I hissed. "Yes, that's what I said! I. Love. You. Happy now? And since you obviously think it's a big joke, I'm going to go now and throw myself in front of a Death Eater!"

But before I could move, something extraordinary happened. Ron closed the gap between us with his hands on my waist and pushed his mouth into mine. I froze with my arms at my side and blinked in amazement as what was happening sank into my head. I was kissing Ron… no, Ron was kissing me! My hands moved to cup his face and I stood a little higher to meet the kiss. It was soft and passionate, nothing like I'd ever dreamed kissing Ron would be like. It was so much better than I could have ever imagined…

He pulled away too soon, leaving me gasping for breath. He smiled at me from a mere three inches away. "I love you too, Hermione," he whispered hoarsely. "I've been an arse for not telling you sooner… but I do."

I beamed. I'd waited so long to hear those words that my heart leaped into my throat. The effect caused wetness in my eyes. I laughed breathlessly and pulled him in for another kiss. His arms wrapped around me, pulling me flush into his frame. His lips crashed into mine with stunning force and I tangled my fingers in his hair.

Ron opened his mouth. I panicked for a second at the realization that I had no idea what I was doing, but I forgot as soon as his tongue grazed my upper lip. I opened my mouth and sighed as his lips engulfed my upper lip. My hands traveled lower, fisting his clothing.

My back hit the wall and Ron used the new leverage to make the kiss deeper. His hands clenched my bum and pulled me into him. Our groins rubbed, causing the most painful pleasure I'd ever felt. Ron groaned into my mouth.

The muscles in my stomach clenched delectably. I pushed into him as hard as I could, desperate for more friction. Ron's lips roamed from mine and steadily roamed across my cheek until they found my ear. I gasped as he gently enveloped it in his lips and sucked. My core throbbed painfully. As if on command, Ron pushed one of his legs between mine. The new pressure sent bliss rushing through my veins with electrifying intensity.

"Hermione," Ron moaned. His lips moved back to mine. It was as if the room around us went up in flames, smothering us. I was alive with energy, so much that I felt the combination of the buzz and the heat would cause me to combust. And somehow, I still wanted more all at the same time.

I came to the conclusion that I was wearing too many clothes. Without breaking contact with Ron, I managed to slip off my jean jacket. Of course, there was the shirt underneath I had to worry about which couldn't be taken off without Ron's notice.

Without thinking, my hands slithered up to Ron's neck and tugged at his jacket. He nonchalantly shrugged it off, flinging it at random across the room. He then pushed me away, his hands at the hem of his shirt. He quickly pulled it off over his head.

My eyes wandered along his skin hungrily. I would never reprimand him for putting Quidditch over homework ever again. Hours of practice out on the field had fashioned strong muscles in his arms and shoulders. His chest was broad and strong, leading down to his stomach and navel. And then lower where his pants hung from his hips; low and tempting after our hasty snogging. I noticed nearly directly where his pants started was a large bulge in the jeans and my heart beat faster, sending blood straight to my core.

Ron frowned as if trying to understand my pause. I smiled widely to reassure him and folded my arms into his chest as I leaned forward to kiss him again. I let my hands wander all over his body, cherishing the feel of his chiseled muscles. I followed his hips all the way down to his waistline and back. He trembled beneath me, muttering something under his breath.

His hands slipped beneath my shirt, exploring every inch of skin they could reach. I felt my shirt riding up with his hands. Figuring it was getting in the way, I pulled it off over my head. Fresh air met my grimy flesh quickly accompanied by Ron's bare skin and gooseflesh erupted all over my body.

Ron paused. I looked up at him to see what was wrong just to find him staring at me. "Blimey, Hermione," he panted heavily, shaking his head. His hands shook ever so slightly as he ran them over my smooth stomach and hips. I bit back a groan at his touch, feeling nervous under his judging gaze. Then he found his way to my bra. He cupped one breast in each hand, using his thumbs to experimentally trace my nipples beneath the fabric. I gasped and my back arched away from the stone wall.

"Huh," Ron said thoughtfully to himself as he watched me with more concentration than I'd ever seen him put into his homework. One of his hands delved under my bra and made contact with one of the most sensitive parts of my body. His other hand crawled along between my back and the wall until it found the clasp.

There he paused and looked at me. His eyes were ocean blue, illuminated in lust and hesitation. I nodded to him, "Yes." He didn't need any more encouragement then that. My bra went loose at my shoulders as he undid the latch and helped it off, revealing me to him. His reaction was the same as mine when he first took his shirt off, as if he couldn't get enough. I shifted uncomfortably, resisting the urge to cross my arms over my breasts.

I hadn't ruled that out as an option when Ron advanced. The new but familiar feeling of his lips was welcomed once again and his hands were on my breasts; flicking and teasing my hard nipples. My fingers were everywhere in exchange – tracing his lines or tangled in his hair or otherwise.

We lost track of time. It could've been many minutes or maybe just one – I wasn't sure – until Ron stopped and pulled away. I inhaled as much air as I could, panting as I had a free moment. His eyes were foggy in the cloud of lust that had been gathering around us. He watched me intensely. "Hermione," he said quietly, "I love you. I've loved you for seven years. And… and we're trapped in here, I think, so considering that it could be now or never, do you… ya' know…" he nodded to the bed.

It all came back to me like that. The war, Harry, my parents, everything. There was a battle that could change the fate of all Wizardkind going on outside and I was in the Room of Requirements, snogging myself senseless! But he was right… it was now or never. And we were trapped in here… and we had loved each other for a long time now.

That justified the snogging, at least. But the bed? Did we really want to go that far right now? A mental image of him lying motionless on the ground told me yes. But there was one thing I wanted to do first… I had to make it right. "Yes," I said quietly. "But… but I want you to promise me something, Ron." He blinked for me to continue. "We either survive this battle together, or not at all."

His face twisted with so much sincerity it was almost painful. "Yes," he breathed harshly. "Together or not at all. I can promise that."

I smiled. My right index finger moved to trace a feathery line along his cheek before I backed away. "I'll be a minute… I need to do something first."

Ron nodded and, without hesitation, crawled into the bed. I watched him with a slight smile, the muscles in my stomach clenching with both anticipation and nervousness. _Oh, come on! _I scolded myself. _This is Ron, not some random guy. You love Ron. _

_ Yes, _I agreed with myself. _I do. _

With that, I focused on the few things I wanted to do beforehand. I threw on my shirt and took out my wand, to cast Silencing and Locking Charms over the room (just in case…). Then I aimed it at my stomach and uttered the Contraceptive Charm. A tingle and a glow-like feeling told me I did it right. _There, _I thought to myself with a deep calming breath. _That wasn't so bad. Now for the fun part…_

Ron was splayed out on his back, taking up as much space as possible. I tapped my index finger on my wand and waved it at Ron. The dirt and dried blood evaporated from his body, leaving him clean as though he'd just come out of the shower. I did the same thing to myself. I had gotten good at that spell, considering I'd been using it frequently for the last eight months.

My legs were in danger of liquefying as I crawled onto the bed. Ron had taken the liberty to remove his pants, leaving him in his boxers with a prominent bulge that somehow looked bigger against the thing cloth.

He grinned sheepishly at me. I took a deep breath and pulled off my shirt again so I had my jeans on. Ron pulled me down beside him and wrapped me in an embrace that melted my worries away like ice in the sun. I enfolded my arms around his neck and kissed him. His hands held the small of my back reassuringly. It was as if I'd pressed the restart button and we were back to the first careful kiss way back when.

It wasn't long, though, before Ron's hands found the waistline of my jeans. We both tensed as he stiffly traced the button with his thumb. "Yes," I whispered. With his help I managed to wriggle out of my jeans and they went to join our other discarded clothing.

I was lying in bed with Ron with only my knickers on. The idea made me giddy with excitement and gave me a surge of confidence. I boldly let my hand roam down to his boxers and push down through the elastic. My fingers wrapped gently around his erection. Ron groaned at the slight pressure, so I began stroking up and down with my hand, rubbing harder and harder. He thrusted his hips. "Fuck," Ron's curse and many others spewed from his mouth. I giggled in satisfaction as I realized what I could do to him.

"Stop," Ron surprised me by growling. He clutched my arm to stop my hand. I pulled it out of his pants solemnly. He must have seen the anxiety in my expression, because he chuckled and said, "I don't want to cum yet…"

Before I could gloat to myself, though, Ron's lips were against mine and I was occupied with his upper body once again, though he had different ideas. I didn't realize this until his fingers brushed the front of my knickers and I was assaulted by a sudden wave of bliss. I bit my lip in an attempt to hide how much that little touch already affected me.

His fingers moved down to my center, sweeping across my underwear that was already soaked from need. I whimpered helplessly, silently begging for him to stop teasing me. My core was throbbing like mad with all this light pressure.

Sensing my hidden message, Ron cautiously slid his fingers under the cloth and pulled it down over my legs, exposing my naked body. I forced back another wave of self-consciousness that momentarily threatened to overpower me and looked straight up into Ron's eyes.

Then I felt one of his fingers enter my folds and every other thought in my mind turned to ashes. He pushed his finger inside me without trouble, and once again faster and faster. He added one other finger to the fun, driving me crazy. "Ron," I pleaded, but I didn't know what I was saying to him. "Stop playing… Oh, yes…!" my voice grew higher as my muscles clenched around his fingers. I was scarcely aware of my hips thrusting in rhythm with him.

Somewhere in my body there was a small explosion that seemed to quickly spread throughout. I was faintly aware of calling out Ron's name as the orgasm hit me like a brick wall. For a long moment, I was swimming in a sea of ecstasy, and then I blinked to see Ron's face a few inches from mine and his hand missing.

It took me a minute to catch my breath. Ron watched me all the while chuckling painfully. I noticed him shifting his legs uncomfortably and I smiled. "Do it, Ron," I whispered to him.

He watched me for a moment as to check that I wouldn't change my mind, then willingly forced his boxers off. At the sight of his hard-on, half of my confidence floated away before I could catch hold of it. He was so… big. He couldn't possibly… how… I was far too small…

Ron glanced warily down at his erect member, probably following my gaze, I realized. "What's wrong?" he asked bemused, as if he couldn't find anything wrong with it.

"Nothing," I promised him quickly. Truthfully, I continued. "You're just… big. And… just go slow, okay?" He nodded, but a smirk betrayed his sincerity. Well, of course being so big wasn't much of a problem for _him_.

My body felt small as Ron crawled over me, straddling my waist and his elbows holding his upper body up. He leaned down and kissed me, as if trying to distract me from the pain I knew to expect. _Relax, _I told myself. _I just need to relax._

I forced myself to breathe normally as his member brushed along my entrance. He slowly began pushing in. I clutched the sheets beneath me for support, my legs sliding wider apart and my back slightly arching. I focused carefully on my muscles as they shifted to fit around him until he came to my barrier. He paused and looked down at my warily, looking overjoyed and concerned at the same time. I took a deep breath, anticipating the pain that was about to come when he passed my hymen. "Try doing it fast…" I suggested, not sure though. I was regretting not using tampons very often at this point.

Ron nodded; though I was sure he heard the uncertainty in my voice because he closed his eyes and paused for a moment, giving me too much time to think. I bit my lip and fisted the sheets even harder, waiting for him to shove through.

And just like, he did. With a grunt, he shoved into me as hard as he could, ripping my hymen. I couldn't hold back my cry of pain and shock as he did so. "Stop!" I yelped, angry at the tears for involuntarily leaving my eyes. "Just… don't move." He looked at me in disbelief. "I… I'll get used to it…" though my voice sounded uncertain.

In silent agreement, Ron held himself up as he waited patiently for my muscles to adjusted to him inside me. The pain faded away nearly as quickly as it had come, leaving only a dull sense of curiosity in its memory. "Okay," I said in a steadier voice. "I… I think I've got it."

Ron sighed in relief and slowly pulled himself out just to thrust back in. The movements were slow and jerky and brought the slightest bit of soreness back to memory, but otherwise felt, well, amazing. "Fuck Hermione," Ron grunted, "you're so tight!"

I stifled a laugh. Ron's movements gradually became more fluid. Catching the rhythm, I lifted my hips to help him dive deeper inside me. Ron grunted a line of curses for every movement. Normally I would have despised such foul language especially in given circumstances, but I really didn't care what he said now as long as he didn't stop. "Faster!" I begged my hands now tangled in his hair. "Oh, Ron…"

He panted heavily, pumping quickly in and out and in and out until he grunted, "I-I'm cumming!"

My muscles convulsed around him as his erection spewed hot liquid into me. I screamed his name as my second orgasm hit, even stronger than the first; a huge explosion of everything at once. The soot from the explosions left the world black until light began to seep its way through the clouds of smoke, and I saw Ron hunched over me, grimacing from the effects of his climax.

His arms shook on either side of me as he pulled his now softening member out and fell beside me on the bed. His chest heaved. Neither of us moved as we realized what had just happened: we'd put a time-out on the big war that would change the course of history to shag. Wow. That made me feel like a really great friend to Harry.

But I forgot all about Horcruxes and Harry when Ron leaned over to my ear and whispered, "I love you, Hermione."

"I love you too, Ron."


End file.
